An Akimichi Christmas
by Battygirl
Summary: Battygirl's feeling lonely on Christmas Eve at the Akimichi residence. Can a certain Akimichi we all know and love change that? Christmas one shot. Please R&R! Merry Christmas! REVISED!


**A/N: Needed to rewrite this since I'm rewriting my other Naruto fics, so here's this rewrite--don't forget that BG's real name isn't 'Scammy' anymore...that just got weird to read...so here's the reviesed version. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto...and it saddens me...cuz I wants to own Chouji and his squishiness.**

* * *

An Akimichi Christmas

In the Akimichi household, two figures sat in the corner of a well-lit living room, eating a variety of Christmas cookies on the eve of what most would consider the most wonderful day of the year. Wreathes decorated the front door and some parts of the walls. Little, multicolored lights also decorated the walls and the huge tree near the fireplace. Holly was hung around beautifully and stockings were hung upon the mantle of the fire place. The man, age of probably thirty-eight, was tall with a strong build. He wore a comfortable green and red sweater for the occasion and a scarf for the cold. A hearty laugh erupted from his chest at a joke his twelve year old companion made and slapped her on the back, unintentionally knocking her to the floor. He laughed a little harder, the blue, almost violet curved lines on his cheeks laughing along as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Gomen nasai," he chortled, as she took his hand and sat back down with him on the couch.

"Daijôbu, Chouza-san" the girl laughed the dark brown bat ears on her head folded back against her blue-white hair as she laughed.

The wings on her back folded around her chest again as she sat down with the man again. She had dressed herself in, what she considered it to be, a too-short red dress whose hems were fluffed with white at the collar, the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. On her legs and feet, she wore stockings that just barely reached her mid-thigh. Yes, this was to be the first Christmas she'd actually be spending with someone else and, to top that, it was to be with her favorite family in Konohagakure. Her smile faltered as she recalled this. It hurt not being able to enjoy this family celebration when you don't have a family to enjoy it with. She looked up at the head of the Akimichi clan again when he clapped her shoulder. Upon looking up at him, she couldn't help it when she caught the contagious act of his warm smile. His wild red headdress sat on the end of the couch under his arm and his unruly dirty-blonde hair jutted out in all directions.

"Dô shita?" he asked, his smile never leaving his plump face.

"I-Iie, Chouza-san," she said shaking her head, keeping a smile on her face.

Chouza shook a finger at her.

"You know very well, I don't approve of lying, Yumi-chan," he tutted.

"Anou..." Yumi began fidgeting with her hands and finally just giving in, "I guess I'm just thinking about how I don't really have a family to celebrate with...like every year..."

Chouza laughed again, making the bat girl blush a little.

"Of course you have a family to celebrate with!" he laughed, "You are celebrating with my family this year."

Battygirl smiled and glomped the man happily. "Arigatô, Chouza-san!"

She was so glad she'd met him that day. She almost wanted to _thank_ that Uchiha bastard for making fun of her, if he hadn't she would have never run into Chouza and she never would have gotten to know Chouji the way she had. She blushed and frowned again. Chouji had gone out for some last minute Christmas shopping with Shikamaru at Chouza's request. Not that it would have mattered though...it's not like, even if he knew she was here, she'd be able to talk to him.

"Yumi-chan," Chouza chided.

Kuso! Sometimes she just cursed the Akimichi's way of noticing when people were feeling down.

"Something else is bothering you," he cooed, "Dô shita?"

Battygirl said nothing and turned to the door when she heard it creak open and when she felt the cold air seep in.

"Ja ne, Shikamaru," Chouji's voice chimed from the door, as he waved his friend farewell.

"Ja na," he said in his bored tone, "Merî kurisumasu."

"Merî kurisumasu," Chouji replied, closing the door.

After removing his heavy coat and gloves, he made his way through the living room to where his father and Battygirl were seated.

"Arigatô, Chouji," Chouza praised, standing and taking the many gift wrapped boxes from the boy's hands, "Please, sit and enjoy some cookies and eggnog while I go put these away."

Chouji nodded and took Chouza's seat next to Battygirl, making her blush and smile down at the tub of cookies in her lap. She'd made them last night for Chouji, but since he wasn't there when she'd arrived, she'd contented herself to enjoying them with Chouza. But now, she could give Chouji her gift.

"Merî kurisumasu Chouji-kun," she said in a hushed voice as she held up the cookies.

Chouji turned around from pouring himself a glass of eggnog from the pitcher on the coffee table. Yumi blushed and averted her gaze from him. She couldn't help but think he was just the _cutest_ thing! He'd decided to wear a red cap with a fluffy, white fringe and a white ball of fluff at the end of the cap, like many around this holiday would, but otherwise hadn't made much of a modification to his usual attire. With a smile, reached into the tub to retrieve one of the sweet treats. As he did, she pulled the collar up a little on her dress, blushing when she remembered that this dress didn't cover her shoulders or much of the area around her neck. She smiled happily when Chouji reached in for another cookie, saying, without speaking, that he liked them a lot. Chouji continued to munch on the soft delicacies until there were only a few left. That's when he stopped.

"G-Gomen nasai," he mumbled turning away and setting his empty glass of eggnog on the table in front of them.

"Nani?" Yumi asked, "Dô shite?"

"For eating all of your cookies," he murmured sadly, "Gomen ne..."

Battygirl laughed lightly, making him look up at her in surprise.

"Baka na," she contradicted sweetly, "I made these for _you._"

"H-Hontô?" he stuttered, blushing a little.

Battygirl nodded, making him smile and reach in for the rest.

"M-matte!" Chouji said, his mouth still full, "U'll be rught beck!"

With that, he swallowed and stood before rushing off to another part of the room where presents were waiting under the huge, and highly decorated, coniferous and picked one up before rushing back to the couch where Yumi was still sitting.

"I got you something," he said holding out the small, colorfully wrapped box to her.

Yumi blushed, but gently took it from his hands and carefully tore away at the paper. Under the wrappings was a small black box. Opening this, she blushed even more when she revealed a golden bat holding an aquamarine pendant on a gold chain.

"It cost most of the money I've made on missions and overall chores around the house," Chouji explained, "But besides Shikamaru, who wouldn't accept me giving him a gift this year, you're the only person who's ever really nice to me and I wanted to give you something nice."

Yumi looked up at Chouji to find him blushing as well, and not looking at her. Taking the necklace out of the box, she fitted it around her neck, before realizing, however, how tricky that damned clasp was. She blushed as she fidgeted with it, feeling like a complete fool in front of the Akimichi. Chouji smiled and took the clasp from her hands, making her blush as he helped her put the pendant around her neck. Though she loved the necklace, she cursed the fact that the chain was so short. Chouji had pulled her into his lap to fit the necklace on and she could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her shiver. She pouted mentally when he had finally fixed it for her, but she smiled on the outside as she moved away from him again and admired the necklace.

"Arigatô Chou-kun," she smiled, hugging him tightly.

Chouji blushed as she pulled away. A clock somewhere chimed the hour of eight, making Battygirl stand.

"Gomen ne, Chou-kun," she said, bowing slightly, "but I have to go."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Chouji asked, putting on a cute face.

Yumi giggled, but shook her head.

"Gomen nasai, but I really have to go home now," she shrugged.

Chouji pouted, but stood and walked her to the door to get her coat for her and to show her out.

"You sure?" he furrowed his brow.

"I'd like to stay, but I really can't," she replied as he helped her put her coat on. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Ôkê," he sighed.

"Ja na, Chouza-san!" she called, earning a wave from the Akimichi.

She opened the door and made to leave, before turning back to Chouji.

"Ja ne, Chou-ku-"

She was stopped when the younger Akimichi's lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed before he pulled away, leaving her to stare at him, blushing and wide-eyed. Chouji laughed lightly and pointed up above her head, making her blush even deeper. Mistletoe. One of the few things she enjoyed this year. However, this wasn't how she wanted to kiss him, or vice versa. No, she wanted Chouji to want to kiss her, not just follow some tradition. She smiled anyway and laughed with him, hiding her pain from him. However, Chouji's inherited innate sense of knowing when someone felt depressed kicked in and she sighed when he took her hand away from the door.

"Dô shita?" he asked; his eyes soft and sd, "You look like Ino would..."

From the kitchen, Chouza smiled at the two. One would have to be blind not to see how the bat girl felt towards the boy. However, even _with_ that innate sense of determining a person's feelings, Chouji didn't seem to notice.

"Please stay and spend Christmas with us," he pleaded when she said nothing.

"Dô shite?" Yumi asked sadly.

"Because I know you'd just be all alone at home with no one there," he explained.

Battygirl could only guess where he'd learned this from...oh how Talim would pay. She shook her head.

"Daijôbu, Chou-kun," she said, wanting to kick herself for being so stupid.

Chouji glared almost playfully and turned to Chouza.

"Papa, can Yumi-chan spend the night?!" he called.

Yumi blushed a deep red at his choice of words and even more when she heard Chouza's reply.

"Mochiron," Chouza replied with a smile as he walked back into the living room and sat back down, "It's really cold out there. She's welcome to stay as long as she likes."

Chouji nodded and closed the door. Yumi stared down, wishing he could have just dropped this. He didn't want her to stay because he 'liked' her that way, he just didn't want her to be alone on Christmas.

"Dô shita?" he asked again, sounding annoyed this time.

"Why are you doing this?" Yumi asked suspiciously, "Because if it's because you pity me, then I'm not staying."

"That's not it," Chouji replied, blushing, "I just...I want you to stay with me...an-and it's like papa said, it...it's cold..."

Yumi blushed darker, feeling like an idipt and nodded, saying nothing else and knowing it wouldn't have mattered if she had. Chouji smiled again and took her coat from her.

"Arigatô," he whispered.

Yumi nodded and smiled, hugging him again and resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled almost devilishly and glanced up at the mistletoe again before leaning up and brushing her lips against his again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...okay hope the rewrite didn't suck too bad!!!! PLEASE review!!! They make me feel all warm and special! Like Chouji's glomps--I mean snuggles--I mean hugs!!! Yeah...hugs...that's...what I...meant to...say...Leave a review!!**


End file.
